During a procedure to insert an intramedullary (IM) rod or nail, a proximal targeting guide is connected to the IM rod with a locking bolt. As is well known, the targeting guide provides alignment for drilling transverse bores through the bone to accommodate transverse screws to lock the rod to the bone. The locking bolt is threaded into the proximal end of the IM rod aligned generally with the longitudinal axis of the IM rod. During insertion, a mallet is used to strike a driver which communicates the impact through the proximal targeting guide to the IM rod. During normal use the locking bolt may loosen from repeated impacts from the driver. A loosened locking bolt may allow the targeting guide to shift slightly thereby compromising the integrity of the IM rod/targeting guide alignment.